A través de las llamas
by DarkRainWhitePain
Summary: Las eras de Cole MacGrath y Delsin Rowe habían terminado, pero hierba mala nunca muere y el mundo seguía siendo azotado por el prejuicio hacia los "Bio-terroristas", Una asociación intenta encontrar una cura para el GEN conducto, hijo de conducto y humano Ínor caminara en este mundo trayendo con el la NUEVA ERA que este mundo necesita mientras intenta armar el puzzle de su pasado.
1. Ínor

Antes de comenzar con esta historia avisar de que las marcas y canciones al igual que InFamous no son de mi jurisdicción y por ende no tengo derecho de ninguna de las cosas ya mencionadas

-"Voz Normal"

-"_Pensamiento"_

-"**Voz con ira**"

[Chatear]

Habiendo leído la pequeña sinopsis, espero de entrada que disfrutes de mi historia;)

* * *

El mas vago recuerdo…y la mas vaga sensación rondan la mente de un _Bio-Terrorista_

El típico techo poco dilucidadle por la fuerte luz que alumbraba sus prematuros ojos rojos de recién nacido, los cuales entrecerraba por las luces LED

Hubiera jurado hasta hoy en día a sus 16 años haber escuchado unos gritos a lo lejos, gritos desgarradores que poco y nada recordaba, varios habitaciones lejanas a la suya. Luego de un sonido de **TIC** como el de una cámara escucha lo siguiente

-"Estamos listos para comenzar la operación y retención del GEN **N°1075**"

**.**Sujeto: **Ínor Berik**

**.**Edad de intervención: **4 meses y medio de nacido**

**.**Físico: **Cabello castaño claro y ojos indudablemente rojos**

**.**Psique: **(Sin determinar)**

**(Bosque de Muir ~ 00:43 pm)**

Unos párpados se abrieron dejando ver 2 retinas oculares de un rojo intenso, estas mismas dirigían su vista a un cielo estrellado precioso que conmovería hasta al más apático

Los oídos de Ínor podían escuchar la canción **Rise** de **BlockHeads**, a través de sus auriculares. Podía sentir el calor que corría por su cuerpo, hasta que sintió el ruido de sirenas policiales

Este se quito los auriculares y guardo los mismos en el bolsillo de su polerón negro con el signo de un pentagrama en medio

-"Bien, ese es el tono de huida" dijo el chico sin mucha preocupación saltando del acantilado en el cual estaba, antes de caer a su evitable muerte concentro fuego en sus manos y creo unos tipo (propulsores de fuego) que amortiguaron su caída terminando con un mortal hacia delante para caer de pie en las entrañas de un oscuro pero lindo bosque (el cual conocía como la palma de su mano)

**(A la mañana siguiente ~ 11:12 am)**

Una mano presionó de manera cuidadosa el botón para apagar el despertador, cuando el chico se despertó y levantó pudo notar que…

-"Mierda…" en efecto era normal esa reacción al ver que el colchón de su cama tenía signos de quemaduras, eran leves pero bien notables, incluso una esquina del mismo tenía una pequeña llamita creciente del tamaño de una cabeza de fósforo la cual sopló apenas ver

-"La señora Calízta me va a regañar nuevamente, que contraproducente es ser un puto conductor" dijo en un susurro audible mientras iba al baño por un pequeño vaso de agua, lo llenaba y esparcía por todos los chamuscones con los cuales quedo el colchón, para acto seguido secarlo y voltearlo

**(Hace 7 años ~ 3:45 am)**

**¡ATENCIÓN, BRECHA DE CONTENCIÓN!**

Esa frase robotizada se remarcaba en todos los altavoces del complejo de celdas del **Sitio 88**, donde se almacenaban y cuidaban a los conductos más peligrosos del mundo (o al menos los que habían sido capturados o convencidos de que ese era el lugar más seguro para personas como ellos)

La razón por la cual Ínor fue puesto en el Sitio 88, fue porque si aprendía a usar sus poderes de conducto podía ser más peligroso que incluso muchos de los conductos que existen en ese sitio y existieron en la historia misma, o al menos así lo determinaron los científicos del AGD (Association of Genetic Diseases o Asociación de Enfermedades Genéticas en español)

Los cuales se crearon para curar o estabilizar cualquier enfermedad genética como bien su nombre dice, pero su principal creación fue para erradicar el llamado **Gen Conducto** de las personas, y pudieran vivir una vida lejos del prejuicio universal y el rechazo colectivo de la gente

El problema empezó cuando la milicia tuvo que intervenir debido a que muchos conductos se negaban a que esta asociación intentara tal cosa, incluso organizando ataques en conjunto con otros conductos en contra del complejo de laboratorios del AGD, retrasando así los procesos de lograr su objetivo y aumentando el juzgar de la gente hacia los conductos

En la actualidad no hay una cura o forma de erradicar ese gen del ADN, pero si una forma de estabilizarlo con un NanoChip, el cual se inyecta y suelta una sustancia que se adhiere al gen, imposibilitando temporalmente las habilidades anómalas que se adquieren debido al mismo, sin afectar al resto del ADN

Los militares corrían como nunca por los pasillos del Sitio 88 buscando la brecha y reduciendo a cualquier conductor que intentara escapar, se habían creado armas especiales para contrarrestar las habilidades de los conductores, un casco de ultra sonido para los de **Telequinesis**, trajes especiales de materiales específicos para cada habilidad, etc…

Ínor de 9 años estaba leyendo una historieta de Venom para cuando escucho un fuertísimo estruendo en la celda siguiente a la suya, no era la primera vez que un conductor o algún grupo de ellos intentaba fugarse del sitio, era el sitio más peligroso de todas formas

Pero esta vez, algo le dijo que debía intentarlo, de todas formas no recibiría más que un castigo de 1 semana sin historietas ni películas si era atrapado, debido a que los científicos y personal de seguridad no eran tan duros con el por su corta edad como lo eran con los demás. Pero el chico sabia que a medida que el creciera la actitud hacia el cambiaria de manera radical, mas aun sabiendo que estaba empezando a saber cómo usar sus poderes de conducto

Rápidamente metió el dedo índice en la ranura electrónica de su puerta de celda y aplico calor esperando que de alguna forma cediera, el sensor hizo cortocircuito, pero la puerta no se movió de su lugar

-"Como quieras" dijo con una voz casi infantil el pequeño Ínor mientras extendía su dedo índice y creaba una potente llama tipo soplete de unos 20 cm, creando un agujero lo suficientemente grande para el en menos de 1 minuto

-"Así que a esto se referían con (ser flexibles) conmigo" menos seguridad y más atención para el pequeño, cosa que no lo detendría de ver que había más allá de su celda y el patio recreativo, el cual siempre le resultaba extraño e incomodo porque era el único niño en ese lugar, siempre fue de esa forma asi que se acostumbro de igual manera

Corrió hacia la celda de su derecha e hizo lo mismo que con su puerta, esta vez le costó mas ya que esta era muchísimo más gruesa y el acero era reforzado. Finalmente entre alarmas y gritos logro su objetivo, viendo en el fondo de la celda un gran agujero y algo de gas saliendo de las cañerías rotas producto de la explosión, había restos de magma en el suelo de la celda pero esto no extraño al chico, quien solo corrió a través del agujero y escogió un sitio al cual correr

Luego de correr y correr logro encontrar un ducto de ventilación

-"¡EUREKA!"

**(En el presente ~ 14:23 pm)**

-"¡Buenos días!" saludo algo animoso con una pequeña sonrisa nuestro conductor, vistiendo unos shorts negros y camiseta roja sin mangas, llevando el pelo suelto hasta el cuello

-"Buenos días niño" saludo un hombre adulto con barba vikinga y pelo semi-largo color chocolate, contextura maciza y robusta vistiendo el típico outfit de un leñador

-"Buenos días Ínor, ¿Cómo estuvo tu siesta? Escuche algo de ruido" dijo una señora adulta la cual vestía un vestido floreado celeste, ojos marrones y pelo castaño

-"Todo bien señora Calízta, solo una fea pesadilla jeje" dijo el chico ocultando muy bien su nerviosismo

El hombre y la mujer se miraron unos 2 segundos antes de que el siguiera leyendo su diario y ella llenando los platos de pancakes y esparciendo la miel en ellos

-"Sabes muy bien que eso siempre termina en un colchón chamuscado, ¿no es así?" dijo la mujer ofreciéndole una sonrisa con una ceja levantada, sin dejar de echar la miel

~Suspiro~

-"Lo lamento mucho…pero esta vez no fue tan grave, solo fue un lado y además solo fue superficialmente, ninguna espuma dentro del colchón se alcanzo a-

La apresurada explicación del chico fue cortada por una notable y sonora risa que venía de las escaleras y aumentaba con cada escalón que bajaba la fuente de la misma

-"No tienes que estar tan nervioso Ínor…diablos, mamá no te hará nada, tal vez solo te cuelgue de las bolas por gastarle otro colchón" dijo un chico de pelo rubio opaco, con un corte de estilo mid-fade y ojos marrones de unos 18 años, vistiendo un uniforme escolar

-"¡Modera tu vocabulario Eric! o el que será colgado vas a ser tu" exigió la madre con voz seria y potente sin llegar a un grito, mientras ponía 2 platos en la mesa

-"Si mami" dijo el chico relajado antes de sentarse en su lugar y tomar su tenedor, el cual soltó al fuerte golpeteo de su padre en la mano

-"No mientras falte alguien en la mesa" dijo el hombre sin dejar de ver su diario, haciendo que su hijo hiciera caso a regañadientes

-"¿Alguien sabe si Polly esta despierta?" pregunto Calízta

Ínor negó con la cabeza de forma algo tímida

-"Dijo que bajaría en un momento, ya sabes cómo es" dijo Eric mientras veía su celular

-"Ay esa niñita, ¡Polaris baja ahora, el desayuno está servido!" grito por la escalera la mujer antes de buscar el último plato y depositarlo en la mesa circular

-"Hey!, sin celulares" dijo el hombre quitándole el aparato a su hijo y depositándolo a un lado

-"Papá ni siquiera estamos todos, ¿es que acaso me odias?, no soy Ínor ¿sabes?" diciendo esto último en un tono medio bromista

-"¡Cuida tu lengua muchacho!" exigió el hombre cerrando rápidamente el diario y depositándolo de un golpe en la mesa

En el fondo el chico tenía algo de razón, la única que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos desde un principio fue Calízta

Todos ya se habían sentado cuando decide aparecer una pequeña niña de 11 años de cabello castaño opaco recogido por una coleta que llegaba hasta su cintura y ojos color avellana, llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que su hermano Eric, la misma corbata y color de camisa

-"Ya era hora Polly, tenemos hambre aquí ¿sabes?" dijo Eric fingiendo irritación

La niña no presto atención a su hermano y se fijo en Ínor quien la miraba de forma pasiva, para luego correr la mirada de forma algo tímida

-"¿Puedo comer arriba?" pregunto la niña esperanzada y con cara cansada, haciendo que la mujer frunza un poco el ceño

-"Polly, ya hablamos de-

-"Esta bien, yo lo haré" cortó Ínor la oración de Calízta, para acto seguido tomar su plato y tenedor

Subió las escaleras sin mirar a nadie y sin hacer caso a los llamados de la mujer para que se quedara, incluso diciéndole que si se iba no le daría porciones extra, pero esto último poco le importaba al chico, el quería simplemente no incomodar a nadie, ni tampoco a el mismo, era lo mejor para todos

Menos para Calízta quien suspiro al ver al chico irse a través de la escalera

-"¿Feliz?, ahora ven y come tu desayuno" exigió la mujer en tono de mandato pero tranquilo

Polly solo puso los ojos blancos y procedió a sentarse para que la familia pudiera empezar a comer

**(Hace 7 años ~ 4:06 am)**

Tenía un pasaje de salida en forma de conducto de ventilación y no dudaría en tomarlo, formo llamas de sus manos y fundió los tornillos que mantenían la rejilla en su lugar, para acto seguido meterse dentro del conducto

-"_Que claustrofóbico se siente esto_" pensó para sí mismo mientras avanzaba a gatas por su corta edad y tamaño, hasta que alcanzo a ver un agujero que impedía su camino, se acerco para observar y lo que vio lo dejo impactado

Eran guardias, guardias demacrados, mutilados, cercenados, etc…

El chico aguanto sus ganas de echar fuera la bilis y se tapo la nariz por la peste a sangre que había en esa celda, si no mal recordaba esa celda era de un conductor de metal, por lo mismo su celda era de un vidrio reforzado de 11 pulgadas de grosor, y sus utensilios como cama y baño eran de madera y porcelana

El chico paso el agujero, no sin hacerse unos cuantos cortes en el cuerpo debido a que el agujero dejo varias puntas de metal debido a la fuerza que se aplico para hacer el agujero mismo. Luego de 2 minutos de paseo por la ventilación, estaba a unos 3 metros de llegar al final, para salir de ese claustrofóbico y sofocante lugar

Pero una mano, sintió una mano abollar el metal y tomar su pie, Ínor no alcanzo a actuar cuando fue jalado hacia abajo creando una apertura que rajo su vestimento y estomago. Eran 3 conductores, de agua, vidrio y cuero

-"Pero miren que sorpresa, ¿este no es el niño especial al que no nos dejan acercarnos?" dijo el conducto de vidrio que fue quien tomo a Ínor, teniendo unos músculos semi-desarrollados

-"Es el, pero no le veo nada de especial para tal petición, tal vez solo querían que no fuera violado o torturado…" dijo el conductor de agua, de contextura delgada y tamaño promedio

-"O asesinado" dijo el conductor de cuero quien era el más grande, robusto y musculoso de los 3

El chico no pudo evitar gritar desgarradoramente ante el dolor de su estomago rajado, la sangre y tripas ya iban a salir cuando el fuego inundo su profunda herida, luego de 21 segundos el dolor y la herida habían desaparecido

Ínor estaba sudando, había pasado por un dolor bastante intenso, pero ya se había hecho tales daños antes, como una rotura de hueso por intentar levantar una pesa de 15 kilogramos a los 6 años y medio de edad, cosa que logro durante 2 segundos antes de que su brazo izquierdo cediera y se torciera causando su fractura

Pero aun así no había sentido un dolor así hace mucho, además de sumarle la preocupación de tener a 3 conductores experimentados frente a el, y no con muy buenas intenciones si se puede decir. El de vidrio se apresuro y tomo a Ínor del cuello apretando con fuerza mientras su mano atacante se transformaba en su elemento

-"¿Qué hacemos con él? Lo llevamos y ocupamos como un arma, o lo violamos y matamos?"

-"No soy muy partidario de asesinar niños, ni mucho menos violarlos" Dijo el conducto de cuero sin abandonar su semblante serio

-"Yo digo que lo utilicemos como arma, el chico estaba en el Sitio por alguna razón, averigüemos esa razón" dijo el de agua

Pero antes de decir alguna otra cosa el chico apretó su mano contra el brazo del hombre y aplico calor, haciendo que este lo observara, no sintió miedo en sí, pero la mirada de odio que Ínor le entregaba debía admitir que era intrigante, además de sumarle esos penetrantes ojos rojos

Rápidamente el chico aplico más calor a sus 2 pies y golpeo con ambos el torso del conducto de vidrio, quien salió volando a una esquina de la habitación con 2 marcas de quemaduras en segundo grado un poco más abajo que sus clavículas

~Silbido~

-"El chiquillo si tiene huevos…" dijo el conducto de agua quien intento golpear a Ínor para probar que tan (peligroso) era

El chico bloqueo y esquivo lo que más pudo, desde pequeño se intereso en la UFC y Boxeo en sí, así que saco varias técnicas y aprendió mucho de ambas. En un ataque el conducto le lanza agua que cae en sus ojos, Ínor sabe que el aprovechara este momento por eso retrocede y esquiva el golpe que iba dirigido hacia el

-"_No lo dirías a simple vista, pero este chico es de verdad peligroso_" pensó el conducto de cuero quien solo observaba la pelea de brazos cruzados

En un ataque de ansiedad el chico tomo impulso de un escritorio que estaba en la habitación y se lanzo hacia su atacante con el brazo alzado, pero este solo fue un amague para alzar el pie con una fuerza bruta increíble, conectando su pie con el mentón de su enemigo el cual no lo tenía cubierto al pensar que lo que recibiría en verdad sería un golpe

Ínor apenas caer levanto la vista para ver que el otro conductor del cual se había liberado en un principio venia cargando hacia él con la intención de una patada giratoria

El chico se agacho en el momento justo, cuando su agresor decide completar la vuelta del giro e intentar clavarle un golpe de vidrio en la mollera, este se cubre y separa un poco las piernas por el impacto el cual mando fragmentos de vidrio a volar, el chico aplico calor y empezó a estirar las piernas, escogió el momento adecuado y cuando pudo, salió del punto de presión

Otro golpe venia y lo esquivo contraatacando al instante, con un golpe en la esquina inferior derecha de la mandíbula, el golpe iba con una fuerza tal que fácilmente hubiera roto la quijada de un chico de 12 o 13 años. Pero no la de este hombre, rápidamente se alejo viendo que el punto que impacto solo era vidrio molido

Volviendo al ataque el conducto de agua agarro al chico por la espalda

-"¡Ahora!" grita mientras el otro sin pensárselo va con la intención única de apuñalar al chico en el estómago, de alguna forma encuentra esta escena graciosa comparándola con una de la serie Dragon Ball que vio a sus 5 años

Pero actuando rápido y con algo de desesperación abrió su boca para dejar que una gran ráfaga de fuego saliera directo hacia su atacante de vidrio quien incluso fue impulsado unos centímetros por la potencia con la cual le impacto el ataque, era tanto el fuego y tanto se expandían las llamas que incluso el conducto mar grande, tuvo que hacerse un pequeño escudo de cuero en los ojos con el antebrazo para evitar alguna chispa o lo que sea

Sin pensar en lo siguiente elevó su pierna derecha lo mas que pudo, calculo un milisegundo y la bajo hacia la rodilla de quien lo tenía agarrado causándole un doloroso esguince que obligo a que soltara al chico

No tuvo tiempo para nada más que saltar hacia un lado cuando varias estacas de vidrio se dirigían hacia él, al esquivar cayó en su rodilla y se sentía pesado

-"_Maldita sea, gaste toda mi maldita energía en ese ataque, si quiero seguir vivo deberé ser mas estratégico_" pensaba el chico mientras veía como el conducto de vidrio se acercaba

-"Deberías estar orgulloso niño, el gen de un conducto no suele estar activo a tu edad, y aun si lo estuviera muy pocos si no es que ningún chico a tu edad podría realizar un ataque tan poderoso" elogiaba el hombre

-"Lástima que usaste toda tu energía en ese ataque, pudo haber salido diferente…pero no hoy" se preparo para atacar el hombre, Ínor tenía la última carta bajo la manga, pero no tuvo necesidad de jugarla debido a que un cordón de cuero y poquísimo grosor se situó en el cuello del sujeto asfixiándolo

La escena era algo grotesca ya que incluso el rostro del conducto estaba cambiando de color, puso su mano hacia abajo apuntando al pie de su verdugo y lanzo una gran estaca de vidrio, desconcentrando al hombre y liberándose

En ese momento el chico sabia que debía actuar, dio un salto en el aire y giro para dar un codazo en la nariz del hombre quien fue derribado por la fuerza, el conducto de agua se había levantado por fin, aunque aún seguía algo mareado por la patada

-"Te llego la hora enano bastardo!" dijo alzando la voz y lanzándole una espiral de agua que Ínor esquivo, acercándose rápidamente golpeo el brazo atacante con fuego y luego golpeo un costado de la cabeza, pero esta se había convertido en agua haciendo que más le doliera al chico que al hombre, un golpe en el estomago hizo retroceder a Ínor quien se recompuso en el aire

Sabía que ya no tenía más energía, este sería su último ataque, si este no lo lograba podía decir adiós a su vida y libertad, se preparo, respiro y ataco

Corrió rápidamente ante su atacante y salto con la intención de golpearlo pero cuando este se cubrió aprovecho de aplicar fuego potente en su hombros como impulsores para devolverlo al suelo, el conducto de agua no alcanzo a notar esto para cuando el chico había incrustado 2 dedos de su mano derecha en sus ojos con una fuerza monstruosa, fue tanto el impulso que ambos cayeron al suelo, Ínor aprovecho este momento y descargo toda la energía que quedaba en su cuerpo en sus dedos creando sopletes que atravesaron la cabeza del otro conducto quien gritaba desesperadamente

-"AAAAH MIER- DEJAMEEEEEE, HIJO DE PERRAAAAAAAAA SUELTAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeee…"

Al final, sus gritos solo disminuyeron en palabras, sus palabras a susurros y de susurros…nada. Ínor estaba agotadísimo, se echo hacia atrás respirando de manera pesada rogando porque los otros 2 conductos no tomaran ventaja de su estado actual

Se equivoco y a la vez no lo hizo, ya que el conducto de vidrio intento aplastar su cabeza con un golpe de vidrio que el otro conducto detuvo y aparto

Ínor solo recuerda haber escuchado gritos y forcejeos, ya que no pudo mover la cabeza del cansancio que tenia, al final luego de 2 minutos se dio la fuerza suficiente para pararse y vio al conducto de vidrio con el cuello roto y enrollado en tiras de cuero lo bastante gruesas como una cuerda

-"¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?, no creo que me hayas salvado por mera lástima hacia mi persona" dijo antes de caer nuevamente en sus fallidos intentos de recuperar la estabilidad de sus piernas

-"Pues créelo, pero lástima no le tendré a un niño que puede matar a sangre fría a su adversario sin pensarlo"

-"Tú no puedes hablar mucho de matar a sangre fría que digamos, yo lo hice para mantenerme vivo, ¿Qué motivo tendrías tu para meterte en esta pelea?"

-"Humanidad"

-"¿Humanidad?, increíble, nunca había conocido a un conducto que pensara como un altruista"

-"No es altruismo, simplemente sentí que no te merecías morir o ser convertido en un arma solo por un mero capricho, no hiciste nada para merecer algo así, y por eso te salve"

-"…pues gracias, pero creo que debemos salir de aquí antes de qu-

***GOLPES***

Fuertes golpes se escuchaban a través de la puerta antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo inevitable, si querían salir de ahí, deberán trabajar juntos hasta conseguirlo.


	2. Prejuicio

Antes de comenzar con esta historia avisar de que las marcas y canciones al igual que InFamous no son de mi jurisdicción y por ende no tengo derecho de ninguna de las cosas ya mencionadas

-"Voz Normal"

-"_Pensamiento"_

-"**Voz con ira**"

[Chatear]

Habiendo leído la pequeña sinopsis, espero que puedas disfrutes con mi historia;)

* * *

***GOLPES***

**~Sonido de puerta abriéndose~**

-"Ínor…mi niño no tienes que sentirte así, sabes que ellos están equivocados" intentaba razonar una desanimada Calízta al ver la expresión indiferente del chico

-"No señora, es normal que tengan esa reacción ante alguien como yo, todos ustedes bien saben que no soy normal, incluso puedo llegar a hacer un daño tremen-

-"¡Ínor!...debes dejar de recordar esas cosas, el pasado de cualquiera puede estar manchado, mucho más el tuyo…por eso mismo tu eres el único que puede quitar esas manchas de tu mente, pero recordándolas no ayudara a que eso pase" decía de forma tranquila la mujer mientras tomaba la mano del chico con dulzura

-"El pasado no me atormenta, simplemente entiendo el porqué todos actúan así conmigo, lo eh aceptado desde que llegue a este lugar…no…incluso desde antes ya tenía eso en mente, así que no debería de preocuparse tanto por mi bienestar mental, no me hundiré en ningún lugar, no llegue tan lejos para hundirme en mis problemas y desdichas, pero igualmente agradezco la preocupación que me otorga con tanta honestidad" dijo Ínor regalándole una pequeñísima pero sincera sonrisa a la mujer delante de el

**~Risita~**

-"Hablas igual que mi padre ¿sabes?"

-"¿Es así?" pregunto el chico algo extrañado

-"Lo es…sabes, cuando el cumplió 43 yo tenía unos 14 años, recuerdo esperarlo en casa y…

**(Hace 39 años ~ 1:33 am)**

-"Mamá, ¿no crees que papá se ha retrasado un poco?" pregunto una pequeña Calízta de 14 años

-"Tranquila cariño, me llamo hace 10 minutos diciendo que está a medio kilometro más o menos" dijo Milly, una mujer de unos 38 años, cabello rubio opaco y ojos verdes esmeralda

-"¿Cuánto es medio kilómetro?"

-"500 metros corazón"

-"¿Y cuanto son 500 metros?"

-"Bien cerca de casa, ahora ve y prepara las tazas con chocolate si es que quieres celebrarle un buen cumpleaños a tu padre" dijo empujando ligeramente por la espalda a la chiquilla quien obedeció de inmediato

Luego de 3 minutos se puede escuchar un reconocible motor de camioneta retumbando en la calle, cuando la madre se asoma puede ver a su marido llegando por el lado derecho de la casa

-"¡Calíz ven, ya llego tu padre!" medio grito la madre para que su hija escuchara, ella que no era sorda ya lo intuía así que rápidamente se acerco a la ventana en la que se asomaba su madre para ver…

Para ver por 1 segundo la camioneta de su padre, y todo el resto de segundos que le seguían a ese fueron un infierno para ambas mujeres, ambas pudieron ver como una bomba de neón exploto por debajo del PickUp de la camioneta el cual hizo que la camioneta diera una vuelta en el aire y cayera frente a la acera de la casa totalmente volteada

-"¡NOOOOOOOO!~¡AAAAAAAAAAH!" Ambas mujeres gritaron al ver lo que había pasado pensando en lo peor, Milly tomó rápidamente a su hija y la dejo en el baño, la relajo lo más rápido que pudo mientras secaba sus lagrimas

-"E-escúchame Calíz…¡CALÍZ!" grito la madre para que la chica saliera de su estado de shock

-"Tu te quedaras aquí, yo ayudare a papi con la camioneta ¿okey?, si ves que no regresamos en 10 minutos sal por esa ventana y corre a la estación de policía o el DUP ¿entendido?...¿¡ENTENDIDO!?" pregunto la madre alterada e histérica por la situación

Calízta solo pudo asentir entre llantos y lagrimas, presentía lo peor para su futuro, sin padres, sin nadie…

Milly dejo a su hija en el baño, no sin antes advertirle que pusiera el pestillo, hecho eso la mujer coge un cuchillo de la cocina y sale con toda la total decisión de defender a su marido de lo que sea que lo haya atacado, al salir pudo ver a su esposo Sam a medio metro de la camioneta arrastrándose con varias heridas, una de gravedad en la cabeza, como podía se arrastraba hasta la entrada de su casa

-"¡SAM!" grito la mujer corriendo para auxiliar a su marido, para cuando una bala de neón roza su nariz y la hace caer sobre su trasero. Desde la derecha de la calle un hombre de unos 26 años, de tez morena y complexión media con unos 1.64 de estatura, el hombre tenía neón rojizo flotando de entre sus dedos y brazos

La mujer sostenía fuertemente el cuchillo entre sus dedos mientras sudaba frio, tenía miedo, un miedo impresionante al ver como este se acercaba a su marido

-"¡ALEJA-

Se detuvo en seco esa palabra cuando este hombre la miro, sus ojos eran penetrantes, podían ver perfectamente el miedo que esta mujer experimentaba

-"N-nooo…no l-le ha…hagas dañoo…a mi fami-lia" balbuceaba lo mejor que podía el hombre en el piso mientras intentaba conseguir algo de la parte delantera de su pantalón

El conductor sin hacer ningún intento de escuchar se acercaba mas y aun mas a la mujer, la cual ya no podía mantener el agarre en el cuchillo el cual ahora temblaba debido a la mano que torpemente intentaba sostenerlo

-"fragments, où" hablo en un fluido francés el conducto, idioma que la mujer no entendió del todo pero si lo hizo su esposo Sam, el cual rápidamente apunto con una pistola Berreta 9mm la cual era su objetivo desde un principio, apunto lo mejor que pudo a la cabeza y disparo

Lo único…lo único que logro ver fueron chispas de neón rojizo saliendo desde un poco más arriba de la nuca del sujeto, pero nunca lo vio caer al suelo en ningún momento, en cambio solo lo vio voltear la cabeza regalándole una mirada un poco molesta

El hombre siguió descargando su pistola al ver esto pero poco y nada le hacían al hombre, hasta que esté de una patada le boto el arma y preparo su brazo de neón para silenciarlo…para siempre

***RÁFAGA***

Una gran ráfaga de humo mando al conducto a volar mientras otro se ponía frente a la pareja, como defendiéndolos

-"_¿¡Otro conductor!?_" se preguntaba la pareja mientras miraba al nuevo invitado, traía puesto una chaqueta amarilla impermeable con unos pantalones de vestir café oscuro y botas negras, lo poco y nada de su cabello era negro, pero lo más notable eran sus ojos, sus rojizos ojos eran penetrantes hasta para el mas fuerte

-"No creo que debas arrebatarle la vida a esta gente solo para mejorar tus habilidades, ¿para qué querrías hacer algo así de todas formas?" pregunto el conducto salvador con una voz femenina

-"¡MAUDIT SOIS TU! ¡BâTARD!" maldijo el conductor de neón antes de atacar al conductor con balas de su elemento mientras este las esquivaba y desviaba con su propio elemento

-"Bien, será rápido" dijo en un susurro antes de abalanzarse ante su oponente quien causo una explosión en el piso la cual simplemente evito con un salto mientras creaba una espada de humo la cual atravesó el muslo izquierdo del hombre, quien le lanzo un golpe el cual esquivo retrocediendo y le disparo una bala de neón la cual no encontró el destino esperado mientras la conducto disparo 3 de las suyas, de las cuales 2 dieron en el estomago y hombro

El conducto antes de caer al suelo desapareció impulsándose con su neón lejos del lugar. Luego de la conmoción, la conductora suspiro y luego acerco al cuerpo del hombre moribundo en el suelo

-"¡A-ALEJATE DE EL, QUE LO HAYAS SALVADO NO SIGNIFICA QUE CONFIEMOS EN TI!" grito la mujer mientras se levantaba con el cuchillo en ambas manos

La conducto hizo caso omiso a los mandados de la mujer y al ver las pequeñas llamas que empezaban a salir de la camioneta esta las absorbió rápidamente para evitar otra desafortunada situación para ella y la familia, acto seguido colocó la palma de su mano en el costado derecho de la cabeza del hombre la cual aún sangraba y empezó a formarse una llama en el sitio de la herida

-"¿¡QUE DIABLOS CREES QU-

-"¡MILLY!...tra-tranquila…no siento dolor…ella-ella nos es-esta ayudando…así que…aceptaremos su ayuda que-quera-mos o…no" decía el hombre lo mas modulado que podía en su estado

Al cabo de unos 13 segundos ella aparto la mano de la cabeza del hombre, revelando que la herida se había ido

-"Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, lamento no poder curar el resto de tus heridas"

Milly en ese momento ya había soltado el cuchillo y se arrodillo frente a la conductora

-"¡Gracias!, muchísimas gracias, acabas de hacerle el mejor regalo de cumpleaños a mi marido y a nuestra familia en general, ¡GRACIAS!" agradecía la mujer entre lagrimas mientras tomaba a la mujer de su chaqueta impermeable

-"No hay de que agradecer, con que tengan claro que ahí fuera no todos los conductores son malos me basta y me sobra" dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer

-"Lo sabemos, mantente a salvo…eres uno de los poquísimos conductores que puede abrirle los ojos a este mundo" dijo Sam mientras sonreía de forma honesta

-"Feliz cumpleaños" dijo antes de alejarse caminando, pero una llamativa figura detrás de la ventana de la casa de esta familia le llamo la atención

Una pequeña Calízta que había salido del baño desobedeciendo a su madre la veía como si fuera una heroína (y con justa razón), ella solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa y una despedida con la mano mientras se hacía humo en los tejados y abandonaba el sitio seguido de una mirada de esperanza de unos par de ojos marrones

**(En el presente ~ 17:45 pm)**

-"Absolutamente…no"

-"¿¡Porque no!?"

-"No tengo que darte explicaciones Danny"

Discutían dentro de un salón de clases 2 compañeros, uno ya conocido como la pequeña Polaris, la hija de Calízta, y el otro era Danny, un amigo de ella que tenia 1 año más que ella. Cabello algo emo pero sin llegarle al cuello y de color negro metalizado además de unos ojos azules caracterizaban al chico

-"Pero tenemos que hacer este trabajo Pollyyyyy" decía el chico fingiendo cansancio

-"Podemos hacerlo en tu casa"

-"Siempre es así, ¡no es justo! Yo también quiero conocer tu hogar" dijo Danny con un puchero

**~Suspiro~**

**(En otra clase)**

-"Fue genial, nunca pensé que podría llegarle con un Upercut"

-"Tienes razón, SanPier es una bestia en ese sentido, Linares no tenia oportunidad alguna"

-"Espero que vuelva una revancha"

Amigos animosamente hablaban de una pelea transmitida ayer de la UFC, Eric, Tommy y Allan

3 chicas los miraban con interés y rareza

-"¿En serio solo saben hablar de eso?" dijo Cassie, la más pequeña

-"Tal vez, ¿a quién le importa?" pregunto sosamente Railey

-"Suena interesante" dijo July mientras los miraba atentamente

La primera algo rellenita pero de buena figura, pelo negro y ojos castaño claro

La segunda era delgada pero no flaca, pelo rubio y ojos azules claros

La ultima era de complexión media y tenía el pelo colorín con los ojos verdes claros y pecas en la cara

-"Créeme chica, ver a 2 hombres golpearse no es nada especial" dijo Railey

-"Tal vez lo divertido para ellos es la forma en la que se golpean" intentaba entender July sin dejar de mirar a los chicos

-"De todas formas hablar de lo que hablan los demás es algo entre patético y triste…¿Cuándo quieren ir a comer algo?" pregunto Cassie

-"Recuerda los exámenes que se nos vienen Cass" dijo July por fin entregando una mirada a sus amigas

-"Igualmente podríamos estudiar juntas ¿no?" pregunto Railey mientras estaba en su celular

-"La ultima vez no sé si estudiamos mucho que digamos" dijo July haciendo que las 3 rieran al unísono al recordar su velada de estudios anterior

Mientras los chicos seguían hablando trivialmente, a Eric le llega un mensaje de su hermana al celular, el cual revisa de inmediato

[Iré a casa de Danny a terminar un trabajo, por favor diles a papá y mamá para no preocuparlos, que me avisen si me quedo allá o me van a recoger, gracias3] -enviado a las 17:56

**(En una pequeña cascada ~ 19:23 pm)**

Ínor obtenía su pequeño momento de paz debajo de una cascada meditando, o más bien pensando en posición de loto. No es que en su hogar actual no la encontrara, pero sinceramente la naturaleza era algo desconocido y especial para él, un poco de vapor (casi invisible) salía de su cuerpo a medida que el agua cristalina caía sobre su cuerpo semi-desnudo

-"_Aun me falta mucho para reprimir mis poderes por completo_"

Abrió rápidamente los ojos y comenzó con una patada circular, la cual sin ser esquivada o bloqueada podría mover quijadas, incluso un bloqueo podría resultar perjudicial si no se tenía buena tensión y musculatura en el brazo bloqueante

Una serie de golpes, salto y codazo, esquive y rodillazo. Se podría decir que incluso era hipnotizante ver como el aire alrededor de él se volvía mas denso y por ende mas borroso debido al calor que emanaba

En un pequeño descanso que se dio pudo ver como una ardilla salía de un árbol con una bellota en la boca, esta misma se acerco al pequeño lago en el cual se encontraba el conductor, este al ver la escena se acerco cuidadosamente al animal y se sentó cerca de la orilla, la ardilla dejando la bellota se acerco con intención de beber

Para esto Ínor intento algo, se concentro y relajo para que sus poderes no interfirieran, juntando sus manos y llenándolas de agua las acerco al animalito para que este bebiera sin mucho esfuerzo, el cual retrocedió un poco a la acción del chico. Pero…para el gusto del chico el animal parecía entender su intención, no quería hacerle daño y la ardilla comprendió ese pensamiento, ambos se entendieron mutuamente sin decir una sola palabra, un sentimiento que le entrego cierta felicidad al conducto por alguna razón haciéndole esbozar una pequeña sonrisa

La ardilla estaba bebiendo de sus manos, lo hizo así durante 9 segundos cuando el sonido del fuerte viento en las hojas asusto un poco al animal el cual se fue rápidamente

-"¡Hey espera!, tu be…tu bellota…."

**(Casa de los Williams ~ 23:14 pm)**

La familia adoptiva de Ínor había recibido a su primogénito Eric hace algunas horas, recibiendo el mensaje de que Polly había ido a la casa de un amigo conocido de la familia, pero aun así…

-"Oliver, no tienes que tener esa cara, ha ido a casa de Danny antes, podríamos incluso dejar que-

-"¡No Calízta!, ya lo hablamos y quiero a Polly aquí antes de las doce…" dijo el hombre alzando un poco la voz, causando un profundo suspiro por parte de su esposa

-"Como gustes" dijo en respuesta su esposa mientras terminaba de hacer un sándwich y de revolver el azúcar dentro de una taza llena de té

-"Buenas noches" saludo respetuosamente Ínor a lo que llego del bosque, su cabello estaba algo alborotado y toda la suciedad reunida en su cuerpo estaba en la toalla que llevaba en su mano derecha

-"Justo-

-"Justo a tiempo chico" corto Oliver a su mujer, dejando a esta extrañada al igual que al conducto

-"Necesito que pases a recoger a Polly en la moto, eres el único que sabe manejarla de aquí" dijo serio el hombre, casi como un mandato

-"Eeeh?, está bien, lo haré si no hay ningún problema en que sea yo quie-

-"Ínor, ya hablamos de esto…no eres ningún extraño para nosotros, y no te preocupes por Polly, entiendo lo incomodo que te hace sentir pero no es asi con nosotros" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en su cara mientras despejaba el cabello del chico de su rostro y sobaba su mejilla

-"¿No es así Oliver?" pregunto ella en un tono firme y serio mirando a su marido

-"Así es, eres un bueno muchacho, solo no traiciones nuestra confianza" dijo el hombre serio mientras volvía a levantar su taza para beber de su contenido

-"No lo haré, tienen mi palabra" Dijo el chico con una voz y cara decidida, sacando una gran sonrisa de la mujer y un **JUM! **De Oliver

-"Antes de que vayas Ínor, por favor come un poco, y un baño tampoco te vendría mal" dijo Calízta sonriendo mientras dirigía de los hombros al chico hacia la mesa y dejándole encima una taza de té y un sándwich

**(Casa de Danny ~ 23:51 pm)**

[Ínor irá a buscarte en la moto, no seas tan desagradable con el por favor, te amo mucho.] –enviado a las 23:38

Con un gran suspiro acepto lo cierto del mensaje que le había enviado su madre minutos atrás

-"¿Todo bien?" pregunto Danny algo extrañado al ver a su amiga tan pensante

-"Ah? Eeh s-si si, todo bien" dijo ella disimulando su irritación

-"Si te sientes mal puedo terminar el panel de presentación yo solo ¿sabes?" dijo algo preocupado el chico

-"Te lo agradecería, me avisaron hace un rato que me vendrán a buscar asi que solo envíame mi parte de la presentación por correo"

Unos 3 minutos luego de eso entra la madre de Danny a la habitación

-"¡Mamá, ya te eh dicho que toques por favor!"

-"Lo sieeentoooooo Danny, ¡ah! Polly, ya llego tu familiar querida, dice que es tu hermanastro"

-"Si…el..el lo es…" dijo ella finalmente antes de despedirse de su amigo y quedar mañana en el recreo para ensayar su presentación

La madre y la chica bajaron las escaleras intercambiando unas pocas palabras hasta llegar a la puerta y ver al susodicho hermanastro vestido con jeans negros, zapatillas blancas y una parka naranja esperando a su pequeña familiar

-"Hola" dijo secamente Polly

-"Hola Polly" saludo de vuelta de forma tranquila

-"Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hermanita, tenga usted y su familia unas buenas noches" agradeció cortésmente el conductor haciendo que la niña levantara una ceja un poco impresionada, incluso por el sufijo

-"¡Oooh jovencito no debes de ser tan educado!, tú y tu familia son bienvenidos aquí cuando quieran" dijo animosamente la señora

Ambos se despidieron y se dirigieron a la moto, antes de subir Ínor le entrego un casco a la chica

-"¿Y el tuyo?" pregunto ella sin tomar el casco

-"Me interesa tu seguridad, yo estaré bien"

~PFFFF~

Con algo de desgana toma el casco y se lo pone, le queda perfecto, inusualmente perfecto

-"¿De dónde sacaste este casco?, que yo sepa la mot-

-"Te pediré por favor que nos apresuremos, tus padres nos están esperando, y tu padre principalmente me matara si nos demoramos"

-"Bien" dijo ella montándose en la motocicleta después que el

Ambos comenzaron su viaje pasando por parte de la ciudad y rellenando el estanque de gasolina luego de 12 minutos de conducir antes de entrar a la carretera de otros 12 minutos para llegar a casa, Polly estaba en su celular viendo y chequeando sus redes sociales mientras que Ínor estaba comprando en la estación de servicio, 1 barra de chocolate pequeña y un helado de agua y crema, entre otras cosas como un galón pequeño de gasolina, papel higiénico, agua en botella, etc…

-"_No nos demoremos y lo primero que hace es detenerse a comprar_" decía la chica en su cabeza sin despegar la mirada de su aparato electrónico

-"_Al menos y está llenando el estanque_" pensó cuando alzo la vista pudo ver que el trabajador de la gasolinera fue empujado al suelo y apuntado con un arma

-"Si llegas a gritar o huir te mato ¿¡entiendes!?" dijo el delincuente con potencia pero sin alzar mucho la voz

Polly entro en pánico e intento entrar en la estación para cuando una voz y un (click) de pistola la detuvieron

-"Muévete un solo centímetro más y te vuelo la maldita cabeza niña"

**(Dentro de la estación)**

Ínor ya se había percatado de la situación apenas el trabajador fue empujado al suelo y apuntado con un cañón de Colt 45

Las poquísimas personas que estaban en la estación estaban por entrar en pánico pensando en que entrarían, pero el chico sabía que no, si así hubiera sido lo habrían hecho desde un principio, a no ser…que sea más de 1

-"Llame rápidamente a la policía y manténgase a salvo y agachada, yo me ocupare de ellos" le dijo rápido y en voz baja el chico a la cajera antes de irse, ella solo pudo asentir ante esto

Ínor salió por la parte trasera forzando la ventana (ya que era mas sencillo y menos ruidoso que la puerta), con su fuerza lo podría haber hecho con una mano, pero tampoco quería ser bruto, la vida de su hermanastra estaba en riesgo así que no era tiempo de hacerse el superman, menos cuando nadie debe saber que eres un Conductor

Se dio la vuelta por toda la gasolinera solo para ver a un nuevo invitado amenazando a su familiar y al otro intentando hacer un puente en la motocicleta **(PUENTE: técnica para encender algún vehículo sin las llaves a mano)**, el plan estaba hecho

Rápidamente entro por el costado derecho del hombre, tomando la mano que empuñaba el arma y la levanto para quitar de peligro a Polly, sin soltar su mano utilizo su otro brazo para golpear el mentón del hombre, usando la fuerza del golpe para derribarlo, antes de que su compañero note esto desde la motocicleta el chico quita el arma de su mano y se la lanza al otro con una velocidad de bala

El arma lo golpea en medio de los ojos, el impacto fue tan fuerte que le hizo una herida sacándole sangre por las fosas nasales, cayendo así de la motocicleta y rompiendo uno de sus retrovisores en el proceso, sin vacilar ningún segundo golpea fuertemente en la nariz al que tiene en el suelo para inhabilitarlo, dejándolo así inconsciente por lo fuerte del golpe

Velozmente se acerca al de la motocicleta quien había sido reducido por el trabajador

-"Muchísimas gracias" agradeció el hombre

-"Gracias a ti por terminar mi trabajo" dijo el chico

-"¿Tu trabajo?, ¿no eres muy joven para ser policía?" bromeo el trabajador con una pequeña risa

-"Pero no para ser un buen ciudadano" respondió el chico con una pequeña sonrisa

-"Buena respuesta chico" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

-"Gracias, el otro está inconsciente así que no será problema, le dije a la cajera que llamara a la policía así que deberían estar a uno minutos de aquí"

-"Nuevamente te agradezco lo que hiciste…a todo esto mi nombre es Enrique, ¿el tuyo?"

-"Blass, un gusto en conocerte Enrique" dijo para acto seguido dirigirse hacia Polly que estaba apoyada en una pared con la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas

-"El gusto es mío" dijo Enrique recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del conductor

Al llegar hasta donde su hermanastra este pudo notar el sonido del llanto en ella, no era fuerte pero si audible desde donde se encontraba el chico. Ella no noto quien estaba agachado frente a ella, solo seguía derramando lágrimas de desesperación, lagrimas de felicidad, lagrimas de terror, lagrimas de culpa, su subconsciente jugaba con ella en este momento

Su llanto comenzó a cesar cuando sintió una cálida parka posicionarse en sus piernas protegiéndola del frio

-"Póntela, me mataran si tu salud se deteriora debido al frío" dijo el de manera calmante y suave antes de entrar en la tienda y explicar la situación para que la gente estuviera tranquila

Todos empezaron a agradecer al chico elogiándolo por sus actos, cosa que el solo respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y un "gracias", iba a pagar lo suyo para cuando la cajera le dijo que con lo que hizo estaba más que pagado, él quería pagar pero ella insistió tanto que al final decidió agradecer el gesto e irse. Cuando salió pudo ver a Polly que estaba con la parka puesta frente a la motocicleta y a Enrique quien estaba arreglando la tapa del cableado que había abierto el delincuente

-"¡Yyyyyy listo!, tu motocicleta esta como nueva y con el estanque lleno" dijo Enrique feliz con un pulgar levantado hacia el chico

-"¿Lleno? Pero si solo pague por 1 litro y medio…"

-"Siii si ponlo a mi cuenta…de todas formas, una Suzuki GRX250r, es normal que se hayan querido robar semejante belleza" dijo el hombre observando la moto

-"Gracias por llenar el estanque" dijo Ínor

-"Oooh no hay nada que agradecer, al menos de tu parte" dijo guiñándole un ojo

-"Cuídate" dijo mientras recogía a uno de los ladrones para ponerlo junto al otro, a lo que el chico despidió con la mano

-"¿Estás bien?" pregunto tranquilamente el chico a su hermanastra, quien aun se notaba un poco temblorosa

-"S-si, solo temí por mi vida" dijo ella mas recompuesta aunque seguía temblando un poco

-"Eso es normal Polly, tranquila, no dejare que nada te pase" dijo el chico tranquilizando a la pequeña

Ella solo tomo las bolsas de la compra echándolas a su mochila y se monto con su parka y el casco puesto rodeando la cintura del chico con sus brazos

-"Si obtienes un resfriado por mi culpa no te cuidare…tonto…" dijo ella sin ninguna pizca de enojo, más bien como una broma

-"Sabes que me es biológicamente imposible…ahora agárrate fuerte" dijo mientras arrancaba la motocicleta y se iban del lugar con un eco de sirenas policiales, con un retrovisor menos pero conservando a su familia. Polly podría jurar que incluso con el frio el tacto con su hermanastro era muy cálido y acogedor

**(13 minutos después ~ 00:50 pm)**

Ínor y Polaris cruzaron la puerta de entrada, solo para ver a los 3 miembros restantes de la familia sentados en la mesa del living con una expresión preocupada. La primera en levantarse fue Calízta

-"¡Hay mi niña que bien que estas a salvo!, nos imaginamos lo peor…" dijo la mujer abrazando a su hija

-"¡¿Qué diablos hiciste, hacia donde fuiste!?" pregunto algo molesto Eric sin entender porque se habían tomado tanto tiempo para volver

-"¡TE DIJE QUE NO TRAICIONARAS MI CONFIANZA MUCHACHO, A DONDE DIABLOS LLEVASTE A MI HI-

-"¡YA BASTA!" intento detener la acusación hacia su hijastro la señora Calízta

-"¡Mamá, papá tiene razón, quizás qué diablos intento hacer!, ¡o tal vez hasta intento escapar!"

Ínor solo se quedaba serio ante estas acusaciones, nunca agacho la cabeza en ningún momento

-"¡TE JURO POR DIOS QUE SI VUELVES A INTENTAR ALGUNA OTRA ESTUPIDEZ CON MI HIJA TE VOLARE LA CABEZA MALDITO ENFER-

***¡PAM!***

Un fuerte golpe, uno que sacudió la mente de todos los presentes, todos vieron de dónde provino viendo que era de Polly, quien había golpeado la mesa con una fuerza algo anormal, dejando incluso a Ínor impresionado

-"ustedes…¡EL SALVO LA VIDA DE TU HIJA Y LA DE TU PUTA MOTOCICLETA, ASÍ QUE MUESTREN MAS RESPETO HACIA EL ESTÚPIDOS IDIOTAS!" grito la chica a lo que todos sus pulmones daban, dejando tanto a su hermano como a su padre boquiabiertos

-"Ínor se detuvo para echar algo de gasolina cuando unos tipos intentaron robar la bicicleta, pero él me salvo a mí, a un trabajador, y a otra gente si es que hubieran decidido robar la estación, el estuvo ahí, ¡el me salvo y juro protegerme!, ¡Maldita sea incluso me paso su parka!" decía ella con rabia hacia sus familiares

Luego de eso se formo un incómodo silencio en toda la casa, Ínor tenía que admitir que tenía odio, odio guardado por muchas cosas, de hecho sabe que hay cosas que no recuerda las cuales también odia por alguna valida razón

-"Yo…tal vez si yo no hubiera escogido echar gasolina no nos hubiéramos metido en-

Se detuvo, incluso su corazón se ralentizo en el momento en el que unos brazos lo tomaron del cuello y lo atrajeron hacia un femenino y cálido cuerpo, Calízta cerca de las lágrimas lo abrazaba muy fuerte, como si no lo hubiera visto en años

-"Me alegro de que estés a salvo mi niño, me alegro tanto de que estés bien" decía ella con una voz aliviada, haciendo que a Ínor le volviera 1 recuerdo en especial. Luego de 10 segundos de un conmovedor abrazo la señora Calízta se volteo para ver a su marido e hijo mayor

-"Creo que ustedes 2 par de idiotas le deben una buena disculpa a Ínor…"

-"Esta bien señora, no tienen porq-

-"¡Estamos esperando!" dijo Polly sin gritar, pero con una voz muy cruda y dura posicionándose a un lado de su madre, Dejando pasmados a Eric, Óliver y mucho mas a Ínor

Los segundos pasaron hasta que Eric, con una mirada triste, se levanto de la mesa con la cabeza agachada y se acerco lentamente a su hermanastro, Ínor no hizo ningún movimiento al no detectar ningún signo de agredirlo, además no tendría sentido hacerlo ahora y no antes, este solo se quedo mirando al chico con una mirada estoica

-"Eres un maldito ladrón ¿lo sabías?" dijo con una mirada triste, para luego alzar su rostro mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

-"Así que ahora te robaste el cariño de Polly también ¿eh?, crecen tan rápido estos hermanitos" dijo el haciendo una mueca de llanto mientras se dirigía hacia la nevera, esto hizo a Ínor sonreír de que todo terminara bien

Óliver solo se levanto y mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación dijo

-"Olvidare las cosas e improperios que me dijiste Polaris…por ahora" dijo sin voltearse a ver a nadie más y se largo

**(Hace 7 años ~ 4:41 am)**

Un pequeño Ínor de 9 años corría junto a un hombre de color, ambos para escapar de su prisión

-"Bien, aquí a la derec-

Interrumpidos por balas de agua y lanzallamas que se aproximaban del lado contrario del pasillo, el hombre rápidamente golpeo la puerta, ambos entraron y la cerraron

Ínor rápidamente atino a fundir el cerrojo de la doble puerta, el corrió a través del comedor de almuerzo mientras que el otro hombre lo seguía luego de haber lanzado una mesa a la puerta y capas de un gruesísimo cuero en las ventanas

-"¡Por aquí!" advirtió el niño, entrando ambos a la lavandería luego de haber salido por la cocina

Ambos se sentaron para tomar un pequeño respiro mientras se miraban sin deslizar ninguna pequeña abertura, en lo cual Ínor estaba mucho mas vulnerable por no saber mucho de defensa física mas allá de sus poderes y ser más pequeño por su edad, pero aun así no dejaba intimidar, que estuvieran ayudándose para escapar no significaba que fueran amigos de toda la vida, pero tampoco era una tregua con todas sus letras y significado único, era más como un contrato, tú me ayudas yo te ayudo, así de simple

-"Sabes mucho acerca de este lugar, ¿tienes algún plan?" pregunto el niño con buena curiosidad

-"Lo tengo, eres pequeño así que eso nos dará una buena opción de escapar sin ser detectados"

-"Bueno, ya fuimos detectados ¿no?, apenas sepan que no estamos por ningún lugar nos expondrán como si fuéramos una pareja explosiva apunto de estrenar su secuela"

-"No es tan así, lo harán de forma discreta y muchísimo más profesional"

-"¿No es eso lo que hacen con los que se escapan de prisión?, poner la foto de sus rostros haciendo que no puedas relacionarte nunca más con ningún otro ser humano por miedo a que este te delate"

-"No diré que es algo imposible, pero ves muchas películas niño"

-"Bueno, eso y otras cosas es lo único que me ha enseñado como es el mundo y los seres que lo habitan"

Eso hizo pensar al hombre, por mucho que este niño no haya experimentado el dolor, el dolor de un golpe, el dolor de la muerte, el dolor de la traición, el dolor del amor, el dolor de extrañar. Se siente como…como si este niño ya hubiera sufrido demasiado, sus ojos tienen brillo pero no es ese que ves en los niños cuando ven algo asombroso para ellos, o desean y sueñan ser algo o alguien, no…el brillo que ves en este niño es algo mas, ¿Cómo…esperanza?

-"Tranquilo, humanos han hecho cosas mucho peores que varios conductos, sin contar que tu como tal no has hecho nada para estar aquí metido y recluido"

-"¿Tú no sabes porque me dejaron aquí encerrado desde que nací?" pregunto con curiosidad y una muy bien camuflada esperanza en su voz y rostro

…

-"Lo siento mucho chico, no tengo la menor idea de porque estás aquí, y mucho menos de porque estabas en el sitio 88" dijo el hombre con una cara seria

-"Ya veo. Siempre creí que había alguna razón para encerrarme"

-"Bueno, este lugar no es tan malo, pero sí que es diferente a una vida normal ahí fuera, con seres queridos y todo lo que quieres" dijo esto sin darse cuenta de la extrañada mirada de Ínor a sus palabras

-"Mi nombre es Marcus por cierto, Marcus Willseed…¿el tuyo?" pregunto Marcus intentando cambiar de tema

-"…Ínor Berik…o al menos eso me dijeron los científicos"

-"¿Ellos te impusieron una identidad?"

-"No…me entregaron una carta de mi padre, según ellos la había escrito antes de que yo naciera, aunque me la hayan entregado 6 años después"

-"Tal vez la analizaron tanto para que no hubiera nada secreto en ella o algo así"

-"¿A qué te refieres?

-"Lo entenderás cuando crezcas…y si salimos de aquí así que andando, Ínor" dijo Marcus levantándose y alzándole una mano al niño, quien sonrió luego de unos cortos segundos y tomo la mano con gusto para ayudarlo a levantarse

-"Bien…¿Cuál es tu plan?" pregunto el chico

-"Simple, pero no significa que sea pan comido…

**(10 minutos después)**

Se podía ver a un trabajador de lavandería (Marcus) con un cesto de ropa sucia bastante grande en sus brazos, el cual traía dentro una pequeña sorpresa hecha de fuego (Ínor)

-"_Si hubiera sabido de antes que tendría que aguantar este olor a mierda y sudor casi y me hubiera quedado en mi celda_" pensaba el chico mientras se apretaba la nariz y cerraba su boca, intentando así aguantar el olor para que no sea en vano este sufrimiento nasal

**(10 minutos antes)**

Marcus había abierto la puerta de un ducto para ropa sucia

-"¿A dónde lleva esto?"

-"A la lavandería principal, nos colaremos, yo me haré pasar por personal de lavandería y tu solo te metes a un cesto, no será agradable y de hecho será hasta sofocante, pero al menos saldremos sin sentir tiros ni gritos a nuestras espaldas, ¿qué tal?, gran sacrificio…gran recompensa" dijo el hombre sin notar la cara de disgusto que tenia Ínor antes sus palabras

**(En el presente)**

Marcus caminaba tranquilo y algo expectante hacia la salida del recinto con la gran cesta en sus brazos, en la entrada-salida habían 3 guardias con trajes especiales y bien armados

-"_Mierda, con todo este caos debí haber anticipado que habría guardias en las posibles salidas_" pensó Marcus, pero mantuvo la calma

-"¿Qué hace tan temprano aquí?, ¿acaso no sabe que hay una brecha?, retírese a su casa sin antes presentarme su tarjeta identificativa" dijo uno de los soldados adelantándose 2 pasos

-"Sucede que mi turno es de muy tarde y estoy con horas extras, a todo esto…mi identificación es antigua, ¿aun sirve?"

-"Permítame" responde el soldado con una mano extendida levemente

Marcus procede a entregar una tarjeta al soldado, cuando este la observa queda algo impresionado, mientras los otros 2 se preguntan que vio

-"Así que, doctor Marcus Willseed, no pensé que le hubieran dado el regreso luego de que-

-"Eso es algo que prefiero olvidar por obvias razones, además a mi mismo también me sorprendió el hecho de que me dejaran volver, y muchísimo más me impresiono que fuera tan rápido" dijo Marcus

-"Ya veo, ¿pero que hace con ese cesto?"

-"Llevo ropa dañada, lo suficiente dañada para decir que no son más que trozos de tela"

-"Entiendo, pero igualmente sabe que tendremos que revisarlo por obvias razones" dijo el soldado llamando a uno de los 2 que estaban atrás

-"Atento a sus acciones" dijo obviamente refiriéndose a Marcus mientras el soldado encendía su visión térmica apuntando hacia al cesto en sus pies

-"Veo un cuerpo…pero, parece como estar retorciéndose, como si fuera…" decía sin entender el soldado preparando su arma, Marcus estaba un poco nervioso, pero confió en su compañero de escape a pesar de su edad

En unos pocos momentos el soldado podía ver como esa mancha de calor en su visión se expandía a través de la ropa, hasta que luego empezó a oler a quemado

-"¡Lo olvide!, hay ropa quemada que necesito bo-

-"¡NO SE MUEVA!" ordeno el otro soldado sin dejarlo de apuntar

-"Tranquilo señor Marcus, es simple" dijo el soldado agarrando un extintor de la pared, poniendo el tubo dentro de la cesta y accionando el interruptor tipo palanca llenando la mayoría del ambiente con humo y partículas de agua, Marcus tenía una mirada seria y expectante, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupado

-"_Resiste_…"

Después de medio minuto ya no se podía ver nada a través de la visión térmica del soldado

-"Bueno señor Marcus, es libre de lanzar esto a la basura" dijo apuntando al ducto de basura que había a unos 14 metros

-"Tengo otros planes con estas telas, aunque la mayoría este quema-

Intento decir algo Marcus para cuando una profunda explosión irrumpió la escena, era bien cercana, tanto que 2 de los soldados corrieron a través del estacionamiento semi-vacio

-"Lo siento señor Marcus, pero creo que tendrá que esperar antes de irse a casa" dijo alzando un poco su rifle M4 hacia Marcus

Antes de que Marcus pudiera reclamar por la injusticia la gran cesta estallo en llamas, llamas de las cuales salió Ínor con una cara de enojo plasmada en toda su cara, rápidamente esquivo las balas que se le dirigían en un zig-zag hasta que de una patada al cielo voló el arma de las manos del soldado, aprovechando su posición, de una vuelta se acomodo y rápidamente soltó un UpperCut de fuego hacia el mentón del soldado, el cual destruyo casi toda la mandíbula del casco del hombre. Ya estando el hombre inconsciente Ínor se dedico a correr

-"¡Vamos!"

~RISITA~

-"Estas loco chico" dijo Marcus mientras lo seguía rápidamente


End file.
